It Was Going To Happen Eventually
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Just a bit of random fluff. Caskett.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Beckett was sitting at her desk when she received a text and she couldn't help smiling when she saw who it was from.

_The precinct isn't the same with me not around, is it?_

She quickly typed a reply back (_yes, the difference is now we can get some actual work done_) and hit send, knowing that wasn't true but teasing him anyway.

_Yeah, but it's not as fun, right? _

Beckett's smile was even wider when she read the next message and she let her hair fall in front of her face so the boys wouldn't see. Castle was right, things just weren't as fun when he wasn't around.

Beckett marvelled at how things had changed in the last few years. First of all, she would never text Castle (or reply to his texts) when he wasn't here and now a simple text from him sent her heart fluttering and here desperately wishing she could see him even though he was only going to be gone for a day.

She decided to be honest with her response since she was trying to be more open with him, show him she was almost ready to give him everything.

_You make everything fun._

Beckett held her breath as she hit send, wondering what his response would be.

_That's good to know_, was his simple reply and Beckett found herself disappointed that he hadn't pushed more.

She set her phone down after that, needing to get back to the paperwork that she was neglecting.

**XXX**

A few hours later, she received another text from him.

_Lunch?_

It was a simple question but it sent her heart beating wildly again. Apparently that was just how she was going to react to him or anything related to him from now on. (Which was probably a result of her being madly in love with him but she was trying not to think about that right now).

_What did you have in mind? _

_Remy's?_

_I'll see you there in half an hour._

She told Ryan and Esposito that she was going out for lunch and would be back soon. They both gave her a look which told her they knew exactly who she was going to have lunch with.

**XXX**

Walking into the dinner, she looked over to their usual spot and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of him. Again, she couldn't believe how much had changed in just a few years, how they'd grown so close from where they'd started out.

As she approached the table he looked up and the smile and the look in his eyes left no doubt about his feelings for her. She knew the the look she was giving him was exactly the same and she hoped he could see that too.

"How's the meeting going?" she asked once she was seated and they'd ordered. He'd been in meetings all morning (and would be for the rest of the day) about a deal for more Nikki Heat books.

"It looks like they'll want at least three more books," Castle answered, trying not to sound as thrilled as he was because he wasn't sure how she would react to him sticking around for a bit longer.

"That's great," she grinned, her fear that he'd have to leave her soon dissipating.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that was relief that he saw flash through her eyes. Was she worried he'd leave?

"Yeah," she replied, reaching out across the table to squeeze his hand. She was about to pull away when he moved his hand and laced their fingers together so their palms were pressed together. She gave him a questioning look but he just kept smiling at her.

She was forced to take her hand back when the food arrived and she spent the rest of the meal missing the contact between them.

**XXX**

They stood outside the diner and excitement ran through Castle when he noticed she seemed just as reluctant to leave as he was. He just hoped it was because she wanted to spend more time with him and not just because she dreaded getting back to paperwork.

"Soo.." Beckett trailed off and for some reason that made him brave, like it was somehow proof that she didn't want to leave him either.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Castle looked slightly shocked that he'd actually said that out loud but not as shocked as Beckett. Because the look in his eyes as he did and the way he said it left no doubt in Beckett's mind that Castle was asking her out on a date.

"Yes."

The opposite happened this time, Beckett looked slightly shocked that she'd accepted and Castle's mouth fell open because he was so shocked she had.

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask, not sure if he'd actually heard correctly.

"Really," Beckett smiled, because she may have been shocked that she'd said it but she certainly didn't regret it. She loved him and it was time she showed him that because this lunch together had made her realise that she was ready and wanted to give herself completely to him. To give this thing between them a shot because it could be everything.

Castle hailed a cab and as he opened the door and was about to step into it, Beckett leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she spoke, "I'll see you later."

They both grinned all the way back.

**XXX **

Later that night on their first date, Castle was the perfect gentleman.

He picked her up from her place wearing a nice suit and a bunch of flowers in hand. He took her to a cosy restaurant where Beckett ate the most delicious pasta she'd ever tasted. Castle then walked her up to the door at the end of night and said "goodnight" before leaning forward and placing a quick peck on her lips.

It was Beckett that reached out and pulled him against her before she pushed her lips back onto his. He quickly responded, following her lead as her tongue pushed into his mouth and then he was inside her apartment and they were losing their clothes.

**XXX**

As they snuggled together later that evening, she finally whispered the words that she'd been holdng back, that she'd waited so long to tell him and she could finally set free.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as he pulled her closer to him and they fell asleep.

All it took was a day apart, lunch at Remy's and Castle to get the courage to ask her out for them both to end up where they wanted to be and where they were always heading. Together.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
